Toxic Dump
Toxic Dump is the Fourth level in L.A. Meltdown Summary After boarding the submarine at the end of Death Row Duke has finally escaped from the Prison but the aliens had other plans. Duke didn't realize the aliens had booby trapped the submarine and by the time he did it was already too late. The Submarine has been destroyed and water is pouring into it. Duke will now have to escape before he drowns and find out what those alien bastards are up to. Duke will explore underwater caverns, a waste processing facility and other various locations. Walkthrough You will start of the Submarine you were aboard at the end of Death Row. However during your journey the Aliens have destroyed the submarine and it's now sinking. The Cabin you're in is filling up with water; to get out of here you need to submerge. You will see a puzzle on the wall with switches. You will need to flip the top and bottom switch to unlock a door in the sub. You will hear a click - and if you turn around, you will see a door opening with the way out. You will end up in a large area underwater. You don't really need to explore here at all but you can if you like for items that could be useful for instance behind some seaweed you will see Scuba Gear etc. Whatever your course of action your next move will be to go to the surface. You will see a large building next to the water and a couple of turrets shooting you. If you have an RPG you may as well dispose of them. Whether you've neutralized the turrets or not; you won't be able to access the building because it requires an access card. You'll want to turn around, and go up into a hole in the wall near the water. Follow that path, until you come out on top and you can see out on top of the wreckage of your submarine. From here you can grab the blue access card; beware two additional turrets will emerge either side of you and start shooting as soon as you collect the card. Proceed to the entrance of the building. As you come near the building, some assault troopers will be revealed in an opening window. You can shoot them if you wish, but you will need your rocket launcher, so don't waste too much ammo on them. (Assuming you didn't go up to the building yet). Once you unlock the door you'll encounter a few assault troopers as you go down the corridor; kill them.Behind them is a door behind two laser trip bombs; that door is locked so there's no sense in trying to go there anyway but there is chaingun cannon ammo if you need it; you can either get that now by destroying the laser trip bombs or wait till you get to the other side of the door and unlock it later on without having to destroy the laser trip bombs. Anyway you'll want to take the red door with the sign that says hard hat area. If you go in here, it will reveal a large room with a conveyor belt system and an operational crane. If you look up you'll see a laser trip bomb that could prove to be a problem for you when you travel on the crane so you can destroy that now if you want. Usually a barrel will cause it to detonate so you probably won't need to pay any attention to it but the alternative's there just in case. You can look around the area and dispose of any enemies you find but your next move will be to go on the converyor belt. Stand on the yellow and black square and the crane will lift you up.After the crane picks you up, it will drop you off in a ledge halfway up the wall. There is another small conveyor on here where you basically need to repeat the same procedure. After being picked up by this second crane, you will get taken through the area where the laser trip mine was earlier. If you didn't take it out it could take a lot of your health, however don't worry if it's still there just wait your turn and let the crane take one of the canisters across and it will cause the laser trip bomb to detonate and the canister will be destroyed too. When you are dropped off, you are dropped onto a moving conveyor again. You don't want to follow this just yet, you will want to turn around and take out a glass window, kill a pig cop open a red slot and get the Red Access card. In addition you will also see the other side of the door that was locked earlier, you can unlock that door and grab the chaingun ammo if you haven't already.When you're ready to go you may as well follow the conveyor belt again to get other items and health. You'll end up in the large conveyor room again if you follow it the whole way. If you haven't already made it over to the room where the red access is used, you will trigger three pig cops that will come from behind and start shooting you. Take them out before using the red access card, as it will make a later part of the level somewhat easier. When you use the red access card, the card slot will drop, and you will get shot with a shrink ray. The reason is you get shrunk, and you have to make your way through small passages on the floor into another room. There is a small maze in the floor passages however. One rule about the shrunk passages; don't waste too much time or you'll expand in the passage and die. Anyway, when you're first shrunk you will want to take the right hand opening. Once in there, there's only one choice of turns to take (it is a simple maze), but go right , and follow the path until you come out in an open room. Don't take a left at the choice, that's the wrong way. When you come out into the room, you will see a trooper on the far end, and you will still be shunk. Don't go over to the side of the room where the trooper is, you will get stepped on and killed. Stay on the far side of the room and avoid the trooper if necessary. When you expand again, you will need to shoot the trooper. From that point, there is a switch on the wall that says "Emergency Lock". Flip that. You will then need to go stand in front of the other shrinker ray in this room to get back out. Go back the way you came. You should now be back in the area where you inserted the red access card and assuming you disposed of the pig cops you won't have to worry about being stepped on from here. To the right of the room you will now see that the large door is now open. When you expand again go through the door. You will see a large body of water; it's time for more underwater action. You'll spend quite a bit of time underwater from this point on and you'll soon see why many consider underwater the octabrains natural habitat. Once underwater, you will come into a submerged room with a broken out window. You will need to exit the room (still underwater) to progress. When you do so, you will want to keep an eye out for several mines scattered in this area. They're not always easy to see, so keep an eye out. It's also easy to get confused under here, so you will want to stick to the path. When you exit the first room, stay right, you will pass a closed door, and then come to a similar looking room to the one you are currently in which is why it can be considered confusing but one difference is this room has a switch to the right of the window press it and this will raise the water level in front of you, and allow you to progress into another area in the level. Exit the room, and surface in the water. When you surface, there will be several aliens you will need to get rid of, as they're in your path. Once you've done that, you will need to climb up a rock face, and jump over to the other side. nce you've made the jump, there are a few assault troopers (and maybe an Octabrain) guarding the area where you need to go, so take them down. Once you've done that, you will make your way into a small room with a couple of switches. You will want to flip the switch with an "02" on top of it. Don't flip the switch on the red pillar, it will lower the water level again. Probably best to leave it alone incase you want to come back up . The "02" switch will open a previously closed door at the bottom of the underwater area that was closed when you first went past it. Going in this door will reveal another control room guarded by a couple of Octabrains. You will see another switch in the control room pushing it will open two large doors along with some explosions and more octabrains for you to contend with. Anyway once you're ready to proceed behind the doors you will see two large gears; don't go through them until you see a grey or blue area; that's the moment when you should swim through otherwise you'll only be squished. (Walkthrough isn't finished yet it is Still being worked on)